Who are you and what do you want?
by vampires assistant
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!
1. Who are you and what do want?

Larten was about to settle down in his coffin for the night when he heard a knock at the door. Who the hell is that, do people not know that I am a vampire? He thought. Larten opened the door, not fearing the sun because it was still night time. He had wanted to get a good, long sleep but he doubted that would happen now. He looked down at the person at the door, it was a teenage girl she looked about 15. She had black hair with dark red highlights and had a scar down the left side of her face, just like his scar he thought. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain dark red hooded jumper and black converse high tops. He had to say, she looked a lot like him, but obviously more feminine.

"Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Rikki Crimson."

"Ok, and what do you want?"

"I would like to join the Cirque du freak."

"That is not up to me, that is up to Mr Tall. Actually there he is." Larten said as he pointed to the extremely tall man that stood, talking to Evra, the cirque's snake boy.

"Thank you, oh and I never got your name."

"My name is Larten Crepsley."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Crepsley." She said as she stuck out a hand, he shook it slowly.

"You can call Larten, Miss Crimson."

"Please, call me Rikki."

"Sure, you get Mr Tall."

"Ok, thank you for your help, good bye."

"Bye." Larten said as she walked away. He went straight back to coffin and fell into deep sleep.

Rikki walked straight to Mr Tall and he said good bye to Evra and turned to face her.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Rikki Crimson, I presume you are Mr Tall."

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" Mr Tall asked.

"I will be blunt, I want to join the Cirque du freak."

"The cirque is open to everyone that has a unique talent. Do you have a unique talent?"

"Yes, I do."

"Could you show me?"

"Ok, we will go to the practise trailer." Mr Tall said as he lead the way to the trailer.

They soon got there and Mr Tall opened the door for Rikki.

"Thank you." She said politely as she entered the open door.

Once inside she realised that the trailer was much bigger inside than it had been outside, but she dismissed it quickly, if she was going to join she would have to get used to weird and strange things happening.

"Ok." Mr Tall said as he closed the door and flicked the light on. "We are alone now, show me what you can do."

Rikki looked around and spotted some things in the corner. They looked like footballs and Frisbees. Mr Tall took a one of the many seats around the side of the large trailer and stared at her. She pushed her right hand into a fist and placed her left hand open over the top of her right one, facing the balls in the corner. She aimed them at the items and moved her hands up, the balls were soon in the air. Mr Tall watched in wonder, he stood up and stood in between Rikki and the flying objects.

"Any wires?" Mr Tall asked. She shook her head.

"None."

"You can put them down now."

"Ok." She said as she slowly placed them down on the floor.

"That is an amazing talent, how much can you lift like that?"

"I do not think there is a limit. Watch. Oh and stand still."

She made the same hand movements but aimed her hands at the floor. She slowly pulled her hands up and the trailer lifted up. She kept it in the air and began to swing it slightly, then she put it down again.

"Wow. I am truly amazed, and I don't say that a lot."

"Thank you, but that is not all."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a vampire."

Mr Tall looked very shocked. "Half or full?"

"Full."

"So do you need a blacked out trailer?"

"No."

"But what about the sun?"

"I do not burn."

"How come."

"That is a painful story and I do not wish to share it so soon."

"Ok, tell me when you are ready. We don't have a spare trailer and at the minute all of the performers are male, so maybe someone around your age."

"Ok."

"So around 15-16?"

"No, sorry. I realise my appearance is misleading, but I am actually 205 years old."

"I know the perfect person."

"Who?"

"Mr Crepsley."

"Ah...Larten."

"Do you know him?"

"Well, no. But I knocked on his trailer when I first arrived and he gave me directions."

"Why did you knock on his trailer?"

"Because I felt a...link to him, he is a vampire is he not?"

"Yes, he is. Actually, you remind me of him ,especially with that scar. May I ask where you got it?"

At the mention of her scar, her hand instantly went up to it and traced it.

"I would rather wait until later, if you do not mind."

"Of course, there is no rush. Come, I will escort you to Larten's trailer."

Rikki nodded and followed Mr Tall to Larten's trailer. He knocked on the door and a very tired and annoyed Larten appeared. He raised his hands in a gesture of confusion.

"Hello, Larten. I am sorry to disturb you but Rikki needs a trailer to sleep in for the night and we were hoping your spare coffin. Her eyes lit up at the mention of a coffin.

"Sure." Larten said as he gestured for Rikki to come in.

"Goodbye Hibernous."

"Bye, Mr Tall."

"Bye."

Rikki walked inside and Larten looked confused.

"Why do you need a coffin?"

"Because I am a vampire." His eyes widened, then went back to normal, Rikki thought he had not clearly heard her.

"Fine, it is under mine, I trust you can pull it out."

She nodded, and then she pulled out the coffin with one hand.

I thought that was heavy. Larten thought to himself, but then he dismissed it and climbed into his coffin just as she climbed into hers she said "Good day, Larten."

"Good day, Rikki."

They both fell asleep just as the lid closed the coffin to all light sources.

BANG...SCREAM...BANG...SCREAM

Rikki woke up and jumped out of the coffin. She looked around frantically searching for the noise. It was Larten in his coffin. She ripped open the lid and was greeted by the sight of Larten, he had taken his shirt off some point during the night and was red and sweating all over. He had tears pouring down his face and he was still screaming. She tried to wake him up by tapping his shoulder but he did not wake, she shook him more and he continued to scream. She knelt down beside him and looked into his red face. He was actually really handsome. She looked to the left side of his face and saw that he had a scar almost identical to her own. She reached out a hand and stroked it gently. She reached the bottom of his face and ran her hand down his chest and to his toned abs, she stopped there and pulled her hand back up but paused at his chest. She could feel his fast heart beat and hers automatically sped up. Her hand reached his screaming face again and she cupped one hand around the side of it. He was still screaming but one of his eyes opened slightly and caught sight of Rikki. She was about to pull away when he pulled her into a tight hug. He cried into her shoulder. She hugged him back, this was so crazy they only know each other's name and that they are both vampires and he was hugging her? Rikki thought about that for a moment, but then forgot about it because she did not care that they did not know each other, she felt a connection to him, but she he feel one back?

He suddenly stopped screaming and pulled away, but they still had our arms around each other.

"Are you alright?"

He looked back at her and his breathing slowed, he took some deep breaths and nodded.

"Yes, I am now."

"Good. I was really worried then."

"Why, you do not know me."

"No but, ok this is going to sound crazy, but I feel a kind of...connection to you. I might just be mad but... do you feel it too?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

They both looked at how they were sat and smiled.

"I am sorry I woke you."

"Do not worry about that, I was to wake any way. It is nightfall."

"I have realised you have a very specific way of speaking, like I do. Is there a reason behind this?"

"Do you remember what I told you last night?"

"No, I do not."

"I told you that I am a vampire."

"But you are so young."

"Actually I am 205 years old."

"You cannot be a vampire."

"Why do you think that?"

"I guess if you want something enough you make yourself think it is true."

"What do you mean?"

"I disagree with blooding children."

"I did not get blooded."

"Then how are you a vampire...wait are you Lady Evanna's daughter?"

Rikki shook her head.

"Then how?"

She shook her head again.

"Too much of a painful story. Possibly another day."

"Ok, the past is hard for everyone." They both nodded.

"So will you be performing?" Larten asked Rikki.

"Yes, I will. I am not when though."

"Hibernous does not waste time, but it will not be until we move on. He is not a time waster but he likes to be prepared. What is it you do?"

Rikki tapped the side of her nose.

"Secret."

Larten rolled his eyes and stood up, Rikki stood up also.

"I am going to get changed, maybe you should go and familiarise yourself with the cirque grounds."

"Sure, see you in a minute."

"Bye."

Rikki left Larten alone and walked out of the trailer, closing the door behind her. She walked around the cirque for a moment then came to a stop when she saw Larten walking out of his trailer. He was wearing black trousers with converse high tops, just like hers, and a red shirt with a black tie and a deep red cloak around his shoulders. He had sorted out his hair and it was now neatly combed and gelled up. He looked amazing, she thought. Larten saw her walking towards him and met her halfway.

"Nice."

"What?"

"You look good." She said casually.

"Um...thank you." He got a bit shy and she giggled slightly.

"I take it you do not get many compliments on your appearance."

"No, people tend to ignore me."

"I know the feeling."

He nodded.

"Larten, could we go to the hotel that I was staying in, I need to pick up my things?"

"Sure. Where is it?"

"It is down Icshner Avenue."

"I know the place."

"Race?"

"You know for a 200 year old you act very childish."

"Ok, number one I am 205, and number two you really should not have said that. I mean I was going to go easy on you but now..."

"Fine, come on." He said whilst smiling and broke out into a sprint.

Rikki ran past him and said on the way "You are going to have to do better than that!"

"Now you are asking for it." He said as he started to flit.

Rikki flitted also and was soon in front of him. He pushed himself as hard as he could and she was still beating him.

They got to the hotel and Larten was panting.

"You okay?" Rikki said, she had not even broken a sweat.

"How are you...faster...than...me? Why...are you...not tired?" He said in between pants.

"I will tell you later, any way come on." She said as she walked in front of him. On her way she grabbed his hand and was pulling him along.

He followed reluctantly but gazed at her through his tired misty vision, he was starting to look at her differently. He started to like her, like really like her. More than he had liked Arra when he first met her. He gripped her hand more firmly and walked with her. This would be different.


	2. Not your average vampire

Who are you and what do you want?

Rikki's POV

We got to my room and I opened the door. It defiantly was not the best room in the hotel but at least it was tidy. There were only two rooms, which were the bathroom and the main room that included a bed, a wardrobe, a mirror, a small kitchen and a sofa also there was a small television in the corner but I do not feel the need to watch the brain melting, idiot box. Any way the wardrobe was open and you could see all of my clothes. I did not have a lot of clothes but I did have more than some people. In the wardrobe were a mixture of black and red, my two favourite colours and on the open door was a dark red cloak that I had made myself. I know what you are thinking, _If you made it yourself, it must look shit, _right? But actually I think it looks pretty good, but it might actually be terrible. Anyway once we got inside I knelt on the floor and pulled out a dark red suitcase and laid it on my bed.

"I take it you like red?" Larten said.

"Well yes, you like red do you not?"

"Yes, I do." He said and looked at my cloak and inside my wardrobe. "I like you style, by the way."

"Thank you, could that be because it is basically the same as what you wear only a bit more feminine.

"Maybe." He said with a grin.

I started to pack my things and he helped me. We started with the draws but he pulled out a draw that held my underwear. He did not realise this until he pulled out a pair of silk, red panties. He coughed awkwardly and threw them in the case.

"Um...Maybe you could empty that draw." I said whilst pointing to the draw that was next to my underwear one.

"Yes, I think that would be a better idea." He said as he opened the draw, he looked shocked to see what he found.

"Oh and be careful." I added.

"Do not worry, I will be." He said as he reached into the draw.

He pulled out one of my shorter swords and looked at it in awe.

"Wow."

"What? It is just a sword."

"What about all of this detail on the pattern. Where did you get it?"

"I made it, like all of my things."

"This is amazing." He said as he stroked the thin lines on the extremely detailed handle.

"Thank you. They are all like that."

As I said this he reached in even further, but he did this too quickly and stabbed his hand. I looked even closer to see that it was really deep and the knife was sticking out of the wound. He looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Give me your hand." I said and he slowly placed his hand in mine.

"What are you going to do?"

"Ok, this will really hurt. But only for a minute." I said as I studied his hand.

He took a deep breath as if he knew what I was going to do. I took hold of the blade that was lodged into his palm and pulled it out faster than his eyes could ever hope to see. He growled in pain but kept his hand in mine. The blood was flowing fast now. I pulled one of my pyjama tops from the case and held it there for a while. When I took it away his hand had nearly stopped bleeding. I pulled his hand to my lips and stuck out my tongue. I licked the cut all over and watched as the wound closed up. I placed his hand back onto his lap and smiled.

"How did you do that?"

"What? I thought all vampires had healing spit."

"Yes we normally do but it cannot heal deep cuts like that one."

"Well, I am not your average vampire."

"I have realised."


	3. Bruno?

I finished packing all of my things, including my iPod and my laptop, which Larten thought was useless but I just ignored him. He was still amazed by my collection of weapons so I had time to make sure every where was tidy, and that was not very hard because I am an extremely neat person anyway. When I finished tidying the bathroom I came back into the main room and found Larten in a fighting pose, like he was ready to pounce on something. I looked to where he was hissing at, the window. And on the window sill was a cat, just a cat.

"Larten? Why are you hissing at a cat?" I said in between chuckles.

He did not respond, he just snarled and continued to growl at the cat.

I shook my head and walked over to the cat, it was skinny and very fluffy. It appeared to be a kitten, a very cute one at that. It backed away at first but I held out my hand and it seemed to understand that I was not going to hurt it. It crawled into my hand and I scratched behind its ear. I looked over at Larten, he had not relaxed even a little bit.

"Larten, calm down. It is just a kitten."

He did not move.

I began to move closer to him and he moved backwards. I sighed and put the kitten in my left hand and with my right one I put my palm up so it was facing Larten then I pulled him towards me with my powers. He looked confused, not angry but very confused. Then I realised why, he did not know of my power, or gift, or whatever you want to call it.

"Relax, this is what I will do at the cirque." He nodded slightly. "If I let you down will you walk over to me?"

"I will, but only if you hold onto the cat."

"Ok, I will not let the kitten go anywhere."

He took a step forward and the kitten meowed at me, I nodded reassuringly at it. Larten got to me and looked very scared.

"What are you scared of?"

"Cats blood can kill vampires."

"Well, do not drink its blood then. Give me your hand." I said and outstretched a hand.

He put his hand in mine and took a deep breath.

"Just relax, ok?"

He nodded. I slowly put his hand onto the kittens back, he flinched and moved his hand a little bit.

"The kitten likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I can sort of read animals minds and thoughts."

"Oh, um...ok then. What is its name?"

I looked at the kitten for a while and it thought

'My name is Bruno.'

"His name is Bruno." I told Larten.

'What is your name and what is his?'

"My name is Rikki and his name is Larten.'

'Rikki and Larten, it fits together nicely.'

"Oh, no. We are not like that."

'Oh okay. Can Larten hold me now? I want to show him I am nothing to be scared of.'

"Hold on I will ask."

"Larten, Bruno wants you to hold him." I told him this and he gulped. "He says you have nothing to be scared of."

"Okay then." He said and put his hands out.

I slowly put Bruno into Larten's hands.

'His hands and really warm, really comfy.'

"He says your hands and really warm and comfy."

"Oh, um thank you Bruno."

'Hey, Rikki. I have to go back to my house. It's dinner time and I got Salmon, mmmmmm, salmon.'

"Bruno has to go and get his dinner."

"Ok. Bye Bruno." We both scratched his behind both ears and he hopped out the window.

"So are you still scared of cats?"

"No, thanks to you."

"No problem. Ok we better get going." I said and grabbed my suitcase.

But before we got to the door there was a knock coming from the other side. I put my case down and opened the door. It was the hotel owner.

"Hello, Rikki. I hope you are ready for tonight." _**Shit**_ I thought. I am meant to babysit for the hotel owner.

"Yes, I cannot wait."

"Good. Here you go." He said and handed me a ready cooked turkey, frozen peas, carrots and a packet of readymade mash, also there was frozen Yorkshire puddings and a tub of gravy granules. "I expect you to give them a proper meal with all of this, any remaining ingredients you may keep."

"Thank you."

"I will bring them up in about 5 minutes."

He said this and walked away.

"Babysitting?" Larten said, he sounded terrified.

"Oh, do not tell me you are scared of children."

"No, I just have not spent a lot of time around them."

"You do not to stay."

"Are you kidding, of course I am staying, you should take all of the help you can get."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So what now?"

"We wait."

"Um...just out of curiosity how many?"

"I think it is triplets."

"How old, and what gender."

"3 and all boys."

"Bloody hell. Can I ask why you are babysitting?"

"I did not know that the cirque was here and the manager asked me because it is his and his wife's wedding anniversary, so I thought I have nothing better to do."

"Okay then."

He said and we waited for the tiny terrors to arrives.


	4. Weak spot

They came up and their dad left them with us.

"You want to watch to TV?" I asked them.

Their response was something along the lines of a yes.

I switched it on and left them to it.

I started cooking and asked them what they liked, they said they liked everything except from the peas. So I left them in the small freezer that was in the corner of the kitchen.

The food was ready so we all sat down, on the sofas, and ate. They ate everything and didn't leave one bit. After they were hyper, I went to wash the plates up, and I left the boys with Larten.

I washed everything up quickly and looked over a Larten. He was holding two of the boys in his arms, trying to balance the hyper tots. I watched as the other one, which was walking round, stopped, looked at Larten and ran full pelt at him. Larten couldn't stop the boy as he crashed into his manly stuff. The boy ran off laughing when Larten grimaced in pain and set the other boys down. The father collected his kids a few seconds after that, thanking me and paying me quite a bit.

When I looked over to Larten, who was on his knees coughing, I couldn't help but giggle just a little bit.

Who would have thought it? A vampire getting beaten up by a 3 year old.

I went over to him and helped him up, he was all red faced, and plopped him onto the couch. I thought for a while until I went into the freezer and got out the bag of frozen peas. I went and sat close to Larten, who had his head hunched forwards in pain and his hands covering his area. I slowly moved his hands out of the way and replaced them with the frozen peas.

His head went back at the coldness of the peas, but he didn't move them away.

We sat there for about 5 minutes.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Do you want a drink of water or something?" He shook his head.

"Can you walk?" I asked him, thinking he might be more comfortable in a bed.

He shook his head.

"Does it really hurt that much?" I asked, sort of taken aback by how much pain he was in.

"Every vampire has a weak spot, guess where mine is." He told me.

I didn't need to.

"We have to go, I haven't got this room tonight."

"But I can't move."

"I will have to carry you."

He was about to argue but he realised he wasn't going to win, so he shut his mouth.

"How will we take your case also?"

"I will carry it. We will have to go through the window, it would look too weird having you on my back whilst going through the lobby."

I helped Larten onto my back, picked up my case and jumped out of the window. He let out a little cry when we hit the floor, probably the pressure on his...weak spot.

I ran as quick as I could but when we came to the Cirque grounds he told me he could walk for the rest.

He slid off of my back and walked stiffly to the front gates, where we saw fire.

Please comment!


	5. Ash

The fire was huge and it consumed the whole of the Cirque.

Mr Tall found us and said it was a vampaneze attack.

The fire was being put out swiftly and after 30 seconds it was gone.

The tents were still intact but the belongings inside were definitely gone.

Everyone settled back into their tents, after Mr Tall had given everyone one double inflatable bed. He said it was all he had at the minute and that we would have to share. Me and Larten went into his trailer and he sunk to his knees. Everything in there was ash.

Decades of personal belongings were gone.

He hung his head, I wasn't sure if he was sobbing of not, I went to down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. His head tilted slightly in my direction, until I stood up, helped him up, took the blow up bed from him and blew it up.

"I am so sorry Larten." I told him, he was just looking blankly at his stuff.

"I can't believe it is all gone. Everything." He said, still not raising his head.

I didn't want to see him like this, so I walked carefully around his trailer and looked for anything that might have been saved.

In the corner there was a chest, it was burnt but near enough in order. It was the only thing I could find that wasn't gone.

I turned around to see that Larten was lying face down on the blow up bed.

I knelt in front of him, reached out a hand and touched his orange hair and said,

"I found this. It looks okay." His head slowly went up.

He reached out and opened the chest, in there was a thick leather book, a necklace and what looked like an old sailors jumper. (A/N: A reference to the Larten Crepsley saga coming up, contains spoilers!)

"I haven't opened this in years." He told me.

He picked up the jumper. He held it to his face and inhaled.

"It still smells like her." He whispered.

"Like who?" I asked softly.

"A woman named Malora. She, she, she said she loved me."

"Did you love her back?"

"Yes, but I never had the guts to say it." He said, sounding regretful, "Why didn't I have the guts to say it?" He said really quietly.

I came to sit next to him as he picked up the necklace. He held it to his chest for a moment. I put my hand on his back.

"What is that?" I asked gently.

"My old mating necklace. It is not a tradition but I wanted to get one."

"You had a mate?" I asked, aiming for tenderness.

He nodded.

"This is her diary. I have always wanted to read it but, I could not."

"You could not bring yourself to?" He shook his head.

"I cannot read."

I thought for a minute.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" I asked, thinking maybe it would make things a bit easier for him.

"That would be nice. But not know." He said, finally looking at me.

His eyes were dark and there were tears threatening to fall down them.

I couldn't help it, I moved forwards and hugged him. He hugged me back, seeming to like the attention.

I heard screams outside. I could hear people saying that the wolf man had escaped.

_Wolf man?_

Please comment!


	6. Hands

We got up, Larten seemed recovered but I could tell he wasn't all there, and ran out of the trailer. There was a big group of people and in the centre were Mr Tall and a man, no a wolf, no, both. Mr Tall was holding a big rifle, he was going to shoot the Wolf man. I couldn't let that happen.

I could hear his thoughts, with him being part animal.

He was just scared.

I jumped out in front of Mr Tall, blocking the gun from the Wolfman.

"Rikki! No! He will kill you!" Larten shouted.

Because I wasn't trying to fight him, the Wolfman didn't attack me. I stayed calm and zoned in on his thoughts.

He was confused, and angry.

"I am Rikki. What is your name?" I asked him.

He raised a hand/paw to strike me.

"Hey, I am not trying to hurt you. I promise you. Do you want everyone to leave?" He nodded, everyone gasped.

"Could you?" I asked everyone.

Everyone nodded including Mr Tall. But not Larten.

Everyone left, Mr Tall tried to take Larten but he wouldn't budge. Instead he came over to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Vampires get along with Wolves. I am curious." I nodded.

"So what is your name?" I asked and sat down. I pulled Larten along with me, he winced as his bruised weak spot hit the floor.

The Wolfman sat down too. He looked confused.

"I can hear your thoughts." I explained.

'Kyton.'

"Well Hi, Kyton." I said.

"So what is wrong?"

'Me scared of fire!'

"Okay, everybody was." I said and smiled at him.

"Why did you kill my boy's friend?" Larten nearly barked at him.

The Wolfman instantly snarled at him.

I stood in between them.

"Why?" I asked more gently.

'He kept poking me with sticks.'

"The boy kept poking him with sticks."

We talked for a few hours, until we saw it was getting lighter and me and Larten yawned.

"We are going to go to bed. See you tomorrow Kyton."

"Bye. Thanks." He said, well barked. It was the first time he had talked.

I stuck out my hand for him to shake. And he did.

He handed his hairy claw hand to me and I shook it gently.

Larten stubbornly nodded goodbye to Kyton. Kyton did the same.

Once we were back in the trailer, Larten was sad again. He had been holding it in when we were outside. But he was determined to hide it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No. Everything from two hundred years, rubble and ash."

"Sorry."

"What for?" He choked out.

"If I hadn't made you come with me, then you could have stopped them. I could have helped stopping them."

He was silent.

"I will leave. I have brought nothing but bad news since I got here, I will never come back." I said and grabbed my suitcase.

"Put that down."

So I did.

"And come here." He said and pointed in front of him.

I walked up to him and looked up at him.

Through cloudy eyes he smiled at me, then hugged me. It wasn't a friendly hug, but it definitely wasn't a bad one. A bit more than friendly actually.

When he pulled away, his large hands were on either side of my face and he leaned in slowly and kissed me. He tasted like melted chocolate and faint coffee, he smelt like it had just rained.

He came apart from me and whispered,

"It is had not, not hadn't."

I smiled.

"Let us go to bed." He told me.

And we did, no funny business. As he got onto the bed he saw the diary and saddened. I put my hand on his back and he turned around, now my hand was on his chest. He slept and I could feel his chest rising and falling.

Please Comment!

It's always great when someone comments!

:D


End file.
